Finding You
by Sora-Chanx3
Summary: I fell for her, I love her. Nothing else was on my mind but her. I knew the day she disappeared something was wrong, because she left without saying bye.. Now the police and ANBU are on her case trying to find any trace of her to track her down. Why? They wont tell me, so now I'm searching for her- for Sakura Haruno.
1. Chapter 1

The hidden leaf village. A calm, known friendly village, full of wonderful villagers. The village barely had any enemies, or intruders. Other villagers came from miles away and always admired the beauty the village held.  
Trees grew big and tall, and almost made it impossible to find the village. The flowers, and herbs bloom with the smell of fresh air, and the sky was a gorgeous shade of blue. But then the village grew within population size, and then... everything changed. Huge buildings were being built, and companies.  
But it didn't take away the beauty, if anything- it made it more breath taking.  
So. That's how this story begins...  
My name is Sasuke Uchiha, and this story is about how I lost the girl I grew up with, and how I lived without her.  
That is until I found her.

* * *

**5 Years old.**  
"Alright sasu-chan, are you ready?" Jumping down from my seat at the table, I gave a huge smile to my okasan.  
She smiled down at me, and covered her mouth with her hand and giggled. I felt my face flush slightly, oh man i must have looked weird.  
"Ahaa... come, we have to grab some healing herbs from the Haruno shop, they said Hiko's nissan had passed, and now he and his wife are taking care of her child... so we have pass our respect." "But okasan!-" okasan scowled at me but I looked away, and tried to ignore her soft glare. She then grabbed my little hand and pulled me up.  
"Now no crying, we are going and that's that!" I signed and held her hand and followed her down the street, into the busy crowd of the village. The shop was just a few blocks away but okasan suddenly stopped and squealed in joy, nearly making me jump two feet.  
Opening my eyes, I saw my- MY OKASAN HUGGING SOME STRANGE GIRL!  
I glared as i saw my okasan had her full attention on that weird girl. She was really weird, she had deep- and i mean DEEP green eyes that almost got me lost as we made eye contact.  
Her hair was also PINK. PINK hair?  
Hm... really strange. She looked at me, and ahhh! She glared! Girls never... NEVER do that to me! How rude.  
But the strangest part about all this?  
She is only 2 years old.  
Abd her name is Haruno Sakura.  
AND THAT TWO YEAR OLD GLARED AT ME!

* * *

"Alright Sasuke, this is Sakura... she is two years old" HA! I knew it! We had gone to the shop, and okasan and we introducing us. Meaning me and 'Sakura ' she's just a baby!  
Anyways. Sakura looked at me calmly and i glared. Okasan slapped my arm, but hushed her. Why?  
Then the baby returned my glare, with her own. Small shivers went down my back making me jump. Okasan laughed and pattes my arm as grabbed Sakura from the groud. The girl sent me a cocky look, i knew it was a cocky look! I know cocky looks!  
Sakura then yawned and snuggled deep into Hiko's wife's arms. smiled softly as her soft brown curls fell and danced over Sakura's angelic face- WAIT WHAT! NO! I-I MEANT HER FACE!  
AH HEM. Okasan sent me a look that made my cheeks flush like before. But i looked at the curled up baby. So small.  
"Okasan gomen, sensei made us stay late... is Sakura here?" Shinji. Darn.  
Shinji Haruno is the son of Mr. and , Hes the same age as me, and has wild red hair, and light green eyes. Every girl in the village thinks of him as, what do ya call it? OH! a 'badass' hmp! yea right! The girls drool, and watch him from a distance. They were to scared to to even walk pass him, how stupid. But i wish they would do that to me! NOT that i even want them looking, or stalking me! No! I just want them to stay a distance!  
Shinji walked over to his own okasan, and smiled as he saw his baby cousin in his okasans arms. Hmp brat. Holding out his arms, Shinji was given Sakura from his okasan, and sat down so he wont drop her, and smiled down at his cousin. Sakura, as if sensing her own blood openned those oh gorgeous eyes- AHHH SHUT UP SASUKE!  
Sakura squealed in delight as Shinji made a weird face. The heck!? I Look at her and she just glares at me?! But when he looks at her she SMILES?! Ugh babies are so complicated! whoa! A new word!  
"Listen Uchiha, I dont want you coming near whats MINE! Got it!?" Looking up I glared at him, and scoffed. "As If I'd listen to you Haruno!" Shinji turned red. I looked at him then at Sakura. Shinji moved away so i wont see her. I glared at him. "I'll make you listen to me!" But noticing my okasan, Shinji gave a sweet smile and turned to my okasan.  
"Oh but you can visit her ANY time!" ahh bull! Sakura looked at me and then AHH! she giggled. Shinji looked at her then to me, and glared. giving a Hmp, He handed Sakura to his okasan, and stood. "Gomen, I need to go help otusan with the shop, I'll come later okasan. ... Uchiha" Watching him leave. I smirked.  
But them looked over at timidly. She giggled at me. huh..  
"Would you like to hold her Sasuke?" asked as she held Sakura out. I looked between them, and grabbed the small frail baby into my arms. Sakura opened her eyes once more, and stared deep into my eyes, I felt... lost. Then a spark made me jump, but as i looked around i noticed nody but me saw the spark. Sakura looked confuse. Did she see the spark too?  
"Mine" Darn. I whrispered 'mine' Out loud, and now okasan, and were staring at me with a grin on each of their faces. My own face flushed, AGAIN! "I-I mean!" "Come Sasuke, Sakura needs her bath now, we can visit again next time. Oh thank you Sachi for the herbs!" "No it's okay! It's the least i can do!"  
Exchanging byes, Me and okasan started to walk home now, and i. Well i was in daze.  
Maybe we can visit tomorrow if i beg okasan...

* * *

**Okay heres another story! Sorry! Im just coming up with ideas!**

**So i went to Barne&Nobles and bought this horoscope book and read this whole month i will have new ideas come up, and to write them down! O.o whhaaaa! aheh so tell me how this is and yea**

**Review/Fav/Follow**


	2. Chapter 2

_"We're here at the Haruno Herbs Shop where a terrible tragedy has happened. Sachi and Hiko Haruno and there two children have gone missing. A Citizen of the fire village came to buy herbs and was greeted with blood stained tiles, and walls. It seems the Harunos were in a rush to leave seeing how their clothes and bags were thrown around, and personal items are missing-" _

_ stared at the TV in shock as they flashed a picture of the Haruno family on TV. Tears were seen on the coner of her eyes, but she refused to cry. she couldn't - they would come back. She held her breath as she stared a the youngest Haruno- Sakura. The girl she meant when she was just a baby. the baby her own son, Sasuke fell in love with. _

_Sasuke._

_How will he take this? He's only 8 years old- a boy as young as him couldn't handle this kind of situation alone. Setting the knife down the Uchiha wife held in a shaky breath. Her friend- best friend was gone. Did she die? Are they all okay? The front door opened and closed, and small soft feet paddled in the room._

_"okasan! Sakura wasn't in school today! can we go over to the house and see if she's okay?!- okasan?" Sasuke. her poor baby! Looking up smiled and wiped her eyes. "She and her family left son, they went and moved to the fire country... they wont come back..." Sasuke stared at his mother, as if waiting to hear her say 'just kidding! she's right here!' but she never did, instead she stared at him with a hurt expression. She wan't kidding. Looking down, Sasuke signed and excused himself. _

* * *

Did i do something? Was it my fault she left without saying bye? I left my okasan in the room we were in, i didnt want to see her- or anyone. I wanted to see Sakura. She left. When the teacher called her two times in class and she didn't respond. I knew something was wrong. came to me and knew we both are good friends, and asked if i can give her there're homework for the week. It was Multiplying and Subtracting. I had the same. The package had her name on it, and had a little note attached to it saying to do problems 1 to 30. and only to the even ones. She wont get it...

Cause she's gone.

She left.

I laid on my bed, and stared at the ceiling- the glowing stars were on the seiling because Sakura put them there. She said my room was too empty that it had nothing. So she went and bought the stars and put them up, so when ever we have a sleep over, we would stare up at the ceiling, and stare. Sometimes, okasan lets us go out and stare at the real stars. we'd stare and stare not exchanging words. I liked the stars too, they were cool. I could look at them for ever and not get tried of them.

Maybe she got tried of them.

No she loved them just as much as I did- we alwayed turn the stars into stories. Like the diamond. There was this big bright star that reminded her of a diamond, and so she made her story.

The diamond was up in the sky because a wife had lost her diamond, and it was flown into the air by the strong wind. the diamond was the first star.

i asked her how the other stars came up, with a smile on my face- she told me to shut up.

she's still here, she's alive.

because the diamond still hasnt left me.

* * *

I'm 18 years old now, Im in my senior year of high school, and through out my whole years, i made friends. Naruto was like my old best friend, Sakura. Loud, and annoying- but not Sakura. Neji, who was a Hyguya, and Shikamaru a true genius, Kiba a true pev., TenTen a true maniac, Ino a true blonde, and Hinata a true shy one. they were cool people, just not her. Not my friend. Not my love. Yes ive come to the conclusion that i fell for Sakura, and hard, harder then any fall ive ever had.

Cheesy but true. The group even knows about Sakura, since Naruto had gone into my room WITHOUT my permission, and saw the stars and pictures of her. So having a loud mouth, the dope asked me with a loud ass voice who she was, and that she was cute. I gave him the beating of his life, and ignored everyone else who tried to pull us apart. Then later after i had calmed down and was treated by Hinata, i told them who she was. they all gave me a look that comfirmed that they thought i was crazy. i told them my goal to get her back, but Kiba said what if shes dead? or just doesnt want to see me. I glared and told him that doesnt sound like her, and she would have said so and left with a proper goodbye.

Of course they all doubted me, and said just to give up.

But i know Sakura is scared, she wants to leave from where ever shes at, because our star keeps twinkling only once a night.

* * *

I had just gotten released from school. we got only half a day and they school anouced that the teachers had a teachers meeting and all students must report home. The school i went to was the school ive been going since me and Sakura went there as little kids. the school had three buildings-one for the elem. another for the middle schoolers, and then mines for the high schoolers.

I signed because the girls from my school were staring at me. Again. I walked down to the middle school, and waited by the entrence. leaning aginst the wall i groaned seeing how some of the older middle schoolers were taking glances at me, i was hoping they wont come up, but one girl with orange hair slowly walked up. "shit..." she smiled and openned her mouth, i glared.

"Sasu-chan!" thank you lord. I turned and saw my cousin and her brother. Sora (its not me! coudnt figure out a name!) had long hair that was cut into a punky style. her dark black eyes, had a blue tint to them, and her skin was pale. her brother Shisui had the same appearence, but his hair was short and spiky. They were both two years apart. Shisui was a year younger then me, and Sora was in 9th grade. They had the 9th grade classes in middle school so the school could be evened out. stupid really.

"Bye" Sora said suddenly as she smiled at the strange girl, who glared and walked away. Shisui chuckled and nodded his head. he then looked at me and motioned to why im here. "so i thought i told you ive got her today, and you tomorrow?" "Hn. I got a test at the police program. So thats why i txted you-" I begin but Sora grabbed both of our arms and squeezed, hard. I winced but didnt say anything, but Shisui screamed in agony. "You both arent coming, Sasuke your going to your test, brother your going to you practice, now shut up and stop baby sitting!" She released our arms, and i let mines fall to my side as Shisui held his.

"you sound like a girl" i said as my cousin groaned, i smirked as he glared and pushed my arms i winced. "Shut up" i walked after him and as he took his first step i trip him by hooking my foot over his. and then he fell face to the ground. Sora turned and gasped. "Brother! Sasuke!" I held up my hands and looked the other way. "what? he asked for it..."

my cousins both looked me then each other- i gave them both a confused look. Sora signed as she took one step forward, "listen tomorrow my and family are goine to the plant-" "hn... i cant go... homework you know." She stared at me with hurt eyes. Shisui, Sora, and me loved that place- where we could see the stars, and planets. but that is also the place where id take sakura. Signing Shisui put his hand on Soras shoulder and nodded. He understood. but she didnt, and i feel like thats my own fault because i was too attached to getting Sakura back. I groand as they both begin to walk away.

"wait..." i said as they both stopped, "i wont come..." Sora frowned but listened. Shisui growled and refused to look at me. "But we cant hang out later if you want, maybe to the beach?" I offered. Sora signed and sadly looked away with a blush on her face. "Cant, Im going to hang out with Kiba..." Shisui rubbed his head and looked away, "and i got am exam coming up, i need to study..." Wait what?! They ask me if i want to hang out, and i offer to hang out with them later? the fuck?! Sora must have notice my pissed off expression. "Sasu-chan, listen we asked if you want to go tomorrow, not today- you asked to hang out today... but we cant gomen, but i really need to go- brother can you drop me off at the book store?" "hai, see ya Sasuke..." They were mad, and sad.

Sora turned and gave me one last smile before disappearing in Shisuis car. the sleek black car turned a corner and faded away. now it was just me standing there. Alone.

Maybe i deserved the cold shoulder they were giving me, I did abandan them and all. Like when Shisui's Sparring ontest happened, i didnt go like he asked me too, or Sora's swordsmanship test came along. i didnt go either. They were left out of my life for so long that they are use to it- of not hanging out with m. My heeart gave a leap as i thought i saw a girl with pink hair. but looking closer, it was a women with a pink hat on. fuck...

* * *

"Throw her there!" A man with silver hair and glasses said as he watched his minions throw a bag with a struggling man inside it, to the ground. The bag was moving around till a man peaked his head out. The man smirked and went in his truck to grab someone else. The man hissed and glared daggers at the stranger. He chuckled.

"oh please get us the herb, and no funny tricks. We are done with you but not your other loved ones, get us the herbs and i promise you, we will release your family." The man growled as he sat up loosening the knot around his mouth. "you wont get away Kabuto!" Kabuto smirked and let out a chuckle as he lifted the person in his hand high, making them cry. "oh please ! Your threats dont scare me! Now hurry and get us the herbs or this one gets it first" the man glared at his kidnapper. Fuck him and his muggies! Fucking pricks! "Neechan! p-please!" He stared at her his eyes softening. Sakura.

He signed and spoked with vemon. "Fine! Fine, i will fucking get the damn herbs! just dont hurt her or anyone else!" Kabuto smiled and turned around throwing the girl inside again. "good..." His minions chuckled and turned away getting into the truck and driving.

Shinji glared as he struggled to get out of the knots and ties. He stood and held his stomach, thoses pricks stabbed him! Ugh! and now they got his whole family! Turning around Shinji stared as he eyed the village, his home sure has changed thats for sure. He turned around and around looking for which place to go. Well first he has to go to the gates. So walking forward Shinji started panting, the wound in his stomach was growing worse. So he begin to jog till he fell. the guards saw and came running over. One guard gasped and starred in shock.

"who are you?" he asked still not believing his own eyes, Shinji scoffed and smiled. "Shinji Haruno, I need help- my family is in danger.."

* * *

**Maybe this is too soon? eh, i dont care ! So how is this chapter? and thank you to the person who reviewed first! I really thank you! and i know th first chapter was really crappy but i got a new laptop at school today (work online) and im just not use to it, so i keep typing the wrong letters, and all!**

**Sorry but thank you!**

**Review/Fav/Follow**

**Read my other stories and do the same!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Today on Hidden News, we have shocking news about the Harunos 7 years case-" I was walking out of my room when i heard it, Otusan yelled out to turn up the volume, as my okasan obeyed. Of course he's want to listen, he was on this case before it turned cold. Besides they were his friends. "Shinji Haruno, Hiko, and Sachi's eldest child was found walkking in the villages with a knife wound. We are recieving very little detail, but will report any details right away, thats it on Hidden News!" It went onto programs after that. I then took that time to walk in and see my otusan piutting on his coat. He was headed to the station. My okasan looked at me with a sad smile, "Sasuke..." "Outsan? I need to go with you- " My day put a hand on my shoulder as he glared softly. "Sasuke-"

"No! Im going with you!" My mother tool a step forward with tears in her eyes. "Sasuke!-" "Mom... You know how much this effects me, i wont take no for an answer! I need to see him!"

It was quiet, and i stared at them two before grabbing my own coat and following after my dad. He didnt look at me, but just signed. We got into his car, and drove towards the police station where many TV reporters were asking many questions. One lady with short wavy hair held out a mic to my dad as we both walked up.  
" is the Haruno cold case going to be invesitgated agian? and if so will you be successiful this time?" Kotetsu one of the guards saw us and ran over. "Uchiha-san! Come we've been waiting for you!" My dad grabbed me and pulled me to his side. "but !"

We ignored them and kept walking into the building. there everyone was rushing in and out of rooms, some of them were yelling for files of the Haruno's and others holding up case files, and clues- they were all stupid. "Son, Shinji is in that room, Now i want you to take your time but to hurry up. I need to speak to him also..." He stared and then looked away, this was it, this was the moment ive been waiting for. I nodded and walked pass him.

As i walked towards the room, i felt like time was going slow, my heart was racing and my thoughts were running. Slowly i turned the knob and pushed it open. Shinji, he was sitting down drinking coffe, his hair was still wild and red, i glared. HE stared at me, and cocked his head- smirking.

"Uchiha? thought id never see you again..." I growled as i took a seat. "cut the crap Shinji, Sakura means alot to me then you think, so tell me- why? Why did you leave?" Shinji stared at me, and scoffed as he crossed his arms. "I told you to stay away from her, because i knew something bad was gonna happen. You know she cried for you for years! She endured more pain then you can possible have endured yourself!" he yelled as he glared at me. I sat there unfazed by his little speech. I felt my heart clench as he held his face signing.

"Kabuto, he works with a mob call Taka. Hes the leader- or so i think. He had me and my family on debt because my otusan had made a life threatening deal. So Kabuto got him out of it for exchange of some special herbs... the herbs were the ones my Okasan grew in her yard. She gave them to your okasan, not all of it just some of it. They were like healing herbs, i think he called them... Source Herbs. they replace anything in your body, like if you lost a organ, you'd eat the herb with a special ingrediant, it will regenerate it self, and make you healthier. But he wanted it to reverse the herb, to make it lethal to have it kill the good stuff in your body, to have it turn to toxic and kill you slowly and painfully" I stared in shock as he spoke. a herb that is reversed and turned to a lethal toxic? Is that possible?

Shinji held up his hands as if to continune. "Sakura, the night we left. She... She opened the door one day because someone was knocking. It was Kabuto. He said he wanted the herb, and we knew what his plan was so we hid it. Sakura was the only one who knew because Kabuto wouldnt expect a young girl to know about it and hide it."

"So he took us, he told us to grab all our things and leave our valueables. We obeyed, and Sakura didnt want to leave- because of you..." i felt my mouth twitch and my heart leap. Shinji glared. "Watch it Romeo, shes my sister. Anyways we left. And time went by and we found out Kabuto is the under dog. He got me training with him, and one day i heard him talking to some guy, they were talking about invading the village- the leaf village. I went o Sakura and- K-Kabuto! That bastard! He infected her with some poison. She looks fine, but her insides are burning, its like... she's melting... her insides are dying..." Sakura? She's dying? I grabbed him and faced him.

"where are they?! You gotta tell me!" He pulled away and glared. "I would if i knew! but i dont! they blind folded me and threw me in the trunk! The y only thing i was fuckin concerned about was Sakura!" "well what the fuck, you have to know something!" i yelled as he stood up so fast i almmost lost my balence "Fuck you Uchiha! I protected her! you didnt! I bet you were just moping around not doing a god damn thing! I saw her pain! ! " He stood up and slammed his fist down onto the table. I glared and scoffed. My heart was breaking because of Sakura. Shes dying.

"She has at least a month left... Kabuto said that. So we got a month to find her, and save her! including our parents..." We then looked at one another and chuckled. We were acting like we lost our favorite toys, which was sort of true. But we should have known how to deal with this. We were young adults. Not kids- not anymore anyways.. Shinji smiled and covered his face.

"your birthday passed Uchiha..." He said. I heard paper but didnt look up. But i did when he threw a folded up piece of paper. It what white with some dirt staining it. I looked up and saw Shinji staring back at me. "She made that... said to give it to you... she saved the paper from our home school teachers, and the pencil? she used the rocks in the rooms we were put in"

I held my breath, and stared at the battered up stained ripped yellow paper. I thought about what it would say, and how it would effect me. She made it... for me? I released my breath, as my eyes started to get watery. I reached up nd ran my hand over my eyes. Shinji scoffed as he stood and went over to the window.  
"You can leave Uchiha..." He gritted threw his teeth, glaring out he caged window. I studied him and saw he had nothing else to say. Swallowing couldnt have been more painful. I gathered the paper into my hands, and turned to leave, then i heard a quiet sob.

"S-Sasuke, you need to save her... y-you need to get her out..." I couldnt speak, nor could i look at a broken man, a man who always acted tough, and strong. He could face this broken side of him. "A-Aa" I said shakily. I quickly walked out and closed the door behind me.  
I walked pass ANBU's and police, and grabbed one girl, "Tamaki!" I yelled out, she jumped from my hand, and looked at me with red eyes, my heart broke.

Tamaki- A women with grey eyes, curly light brown hair, and tan skin, and was tall as Sasuke's shoulders was on Shinji's 3 man team, after his and his families disappearance, she broke. She was in love with Shinji, and decided after all these years she needed to move on, so she is now with their other team member. Nemeki, a tall man with short spikey black hair, and red eyes. He was as tall as Sasuke,

"H-Hai? " She squeaked, I swallowed and nodded towards Shinji's office, "Give him something to eat, and drink... " I spoke as i walked pass her, leaving her to deal with her past.

* * *

**Shinji&Tamaki**

The women stood 5 feet from the small interrogation room, the room she knew Shinji was placed in for the remaining hours he had left here. She gulped as she shifted the tray in her hands, she looked down as stared at the large bowl of miso soup, and Chowmein, and bread, and a tea pot with a cup besides it. She signed, and started walking towards the room, She couldnt believe Shinji was alive. She closed her eyes, stopping and remembered the day he left clearly.

* * *

_"itai!" Shinji growled as he shoved the banages away from him, he and Nemeki had another sparring season, and went all out, he used most of his chakra up, and he was in pain. He had some wounds that needed to be taken care of, but he didnt know anything about medic stuff, so he was reading the directions, in the back._  
_"Argggh!" And it wasnt working out for him, He grabbed a bottle of clear liquid, and dumped it on his leg wound, and signed as he felt a slight sting . Dropping the bottle, a grabbed the banages and started to wrap it around his wound, but suddenly felt a hot- BURNING sensation. Dropping everything, Shinji screamed bloody mary as the pain got intense._  
_"ITAIIII!" Jumping to his feet, he ran and jumped into the cold water, and begin to wipe away at the skin. Crying out in pain._  
_"Shinj-kun?" the boy jumped slightly as he looked up from the water, and saw Tamaki in her summer dress, her hair pined up with bobby pins, and the wind blowing, He blushed slightly and quickly looked down. "Yea? What do you want?" He asked._  
_Standing, Shinji cried out again, and dropped to his knees, Tamaki gasped as she covered her mouth, and ran forward. "Shinji-kun!" She grabbed around his torso, and used her chakra to help her pull him out of the freezing water. Laying him down, Tamaki crouched down, and raised a brow as she saw his skin. _  
_"Shinji-kun?... were you trying to bandage your self?" She asked as she poked the wound, Shinji cringed. "Itai! Stop it hurts you dumbo!" Tamaki glared and poke it with much more force, Shinji glared. "Yea, me and Nemeki fought again, but we stopped because his otusan came and got him... so-" She scoffed as she made her hands glow, and hum._  
_"So you thought you could skip going to the hospital, and just heal your self?" the Haruno glared and looked away, as the female smirked and continued to heal him, she then saw the bottle, and picked it up. _  
_She laughed. "S-Shinji-kun! This is for minor wounds! if you put to much, it will start to burn you!" He stopped her healing and started to laugh more- explains why he was in the river, she thought he was taking a swim of somthing. Shinji blushed and just poked her forehead, making her glare. _  
_"Oi! Stop it!" Standing Shinji smirked and patted her head before walking pass her, "Thanks... See ya Tamaki..."_

* * *

She signed as she took another step, opening her eyes. She reached for the door knob and twisted, and pushed. She held her breath as she saw Shinji, sitting there with his head down, and hand over it. His hand were clasped together, she saw scars covering them, and his hair was the same red color, short, and a little wavy. His shoulders were buff.  
He looked more handsome. She blushed as she coughed, catching his attention, but he didnt look up, instead he signed. "What?" She heated up more as she heard his deep, smooth voice cut threw the sir. She walked up and set the tray down, "I'm not hungry..." He spoke, Tamaki blushed and stood there awkwardly. "U-Uhh..." She murmured, Shinji signed, it sounded like he was annoyed.  
"Look, I'm not hungry!" He finally looked up and let his mouth drop, and his eyes widen in shock. Tamaki stared too, she admired his face, and saw his jaw is more stronger, and built, his eyes are still deep, and beautiful, and nose is straight, and just the right size.  
"T-Tamaki?" He spoke, she blushed and nodded slightly, he looked her up and down and saw her body was fit, and curved, her hair was pass her shoulders, but no too long, and her eyes were fills with tears, and sorrow. His heart broke as he eyed the bruised spot on her neck. A hickey. He gulped and he fisted his pants under the table.  
He watched her close the door behind her. And took a seat, she pushed the medal tray towards him and smiled as she let the tears fall from her eyes. Shinji wanted to reach over and wipe then away, but.. that wasnt hiss job- he was too late. Tamaki noticed the sad look on his face. "S-Shinji?" No -kun? The Haruno glared and watched as she reached over the grab him hand, but he pulled away, and leaned back in his chair.  
"What do you want?" Startled by his voice, The girl pulled back also, and signed. "U-Uhm!.. I-I wanted t-to see you..." He narrowed his eyes, and looked away. "Really?" "Hai!" He looked back at her oh so beautiful face, and eyed her hickey again. "SO who's the lucky man?" He found himself asking, Tamaki gasped as she jumped. He motioned to her neck.  
"Dont tell me you did that by your self..." Tamaki, took a shakily breath ask she reached up and cover his bruise with her hand.  
"Shinji-" Standing, he shook his head, and went to the window again, he watched the people below him walk pass the building, some holding hands with children, and their lovers. "Shinji, I-'m s-sorry!" He turned and face her with a emotionless expression. "For what? For lying, for making me think, for making me believe you would wait? For standing there and thinking I wont come back, and believing i was dead? "  
Tamaki broke into tears, as she watched her ex-love get mad, he glared at her with so much pain. He held his head, and growled. "Your just making all this worse- I lost my sister, my mother, my father- I got no one! And here i thought you actually waited for me! "  
He gulped as he leaned against the wall, she stood and gasp as the door opened- revealing Nemeki, His hair spikey and black, his plate was over his forehead. the intruder stared as he eyed Shinji, not believing it was his bestfriend, without thinking the man wrapped his arm around Tamaki, "S-Shinji?"  
The man eye the pair- Nemeki's arm wrapped around Tamaki . Him?! Nemeki and Tamaki?! She is with his bestfriend?! His world crumbled, he dropped himself on the ground as he held his head, "Get out..."  
He snared, not looking up- Nemeki pulled away, and remembered the feeling his friend held for the women he was no with. Tamaki broke into more tears, "But S-Shin-" "No! Both of you get OUT!" Nemeki, knowing his friend, pulled his girlfriends along and out of the room, but not before hearing Shinji's last words.  
"Now I have no one..."

* * *

**Spar me! I finally updated this story- yes i know there are some errors, but this school year is almost up! and I need 15 more freakin credits to pass, I believe i have 7 cedits, i dont know... hmmm i need to look into that, how are all yours guys credits? Mine suck since i did nothing in my Freshmen year, sucks. **

**So please review, and all that, and read my other stories if you hadnt already, and review them too! **

**I take PM's also!**


End file.
